Spidrek
Spidrek was the name assigned to a Hordika Cor-Toa in the ranks of the Dark Hunters. History Early Life His original name unknown by most, Spidrek began his life like most other Toa as a Matoran on Spherus Magna, where he helped with the construction of the Matoran Universe with no true sentience or desires. After much labor, he was placed inside the Matoran Universe on the island of Visorak, where he lived with other Matoran and the Virakan species. After Velika's tampering with the Matoran species, Spidrek gained true consciousness and developed his own wants. In the early days, while the various species and civilizations of the Matoran Universe were still in their infant stages, Spidrek found himself directionless. Displaying a skill in tracking and ingenuity in tracking, Spidrek could not utilize these skills, as the various Virakan tribes were powerful enough to protect the Matoran residents of the island. Finding himself rather useless at other lines of work, Spidrek set out and wandered Visorak in solitude, chased by a feeling of uselessness. Many years passed and Spidrek was still restless, wandering aimlessly until he was amongst the tribe of the Virakan-Tu, the Virakan of fear. Spidrek took up the occupation of their one and only hunter, as the residents of the tribe were in constant fear, a fear that extended to the predatory life of Visorak. Life as a Toa At some time after Spidrek's switching to a trapper, a Toa of Ice arrived at the island, looking to trade. In return for some Rahi hide, he offered to turn six of the islands inhabitants into Toa. Worried at first, Spidrek, as well as some other Toa, accepted the offer, and were transformed. However, as the island was very low-profile, four of the Toa, including Spidrek, left the island in pursuit of helping whoever they come across. Spidrek was put in the leadership role of the team. During their travels, they encountered two other traveling Toa, which they recruited into their team. Their base of operations was a ship they dubbed "The Justicar." Sometime during their journeys, they stopped at Xia, where they got upgraded weapons and tools. Here, Spidrek's team were attacked by some mercenaries, who intended to test the new weapons they had made on them. They managed to kill two of the Toa members, and captured the rest. Spidrek was sent to Stelt to perform in gladiatorial matches. Spidrek refused to kill his enemies, but rather damage them to the point where they could not fight. During one match, Spidrek escaped Stelt, and took refuge on a ship heading to Xia. When he arrived, The Justicar had been seized, but Spidrek was able to reclaim it. Upon an agreement made by him and his fellow Toa, if something were to happen, they would all meet back at Spidrek's home island. Spidrek set sail with the utmost haste, handling the ship by himself. Spidrek arrived back at the island, only to discover it had been overrun by the Visorak Horde. Infuriated, Spidrek lost control of himself, going on a rampage, slaying countless numbers of Visorak. During his rampage, he came across a Makuta, and attacked him. Due to him being his blind rage, the Makuta bested him, albeit taking large amounts of damage. He was rendered unconscious and taken prisoner. Experimentation and Life as a Hordika After he was detained, Spidrek found himself in the presence of members of multiple other species. It was later revealed to him that his Toa team were also captured, and the mercenaries were hired by the Makuta to capture them. Although tasked with capturing all the Toa, they killed two and sent Spidrek to Stelt, which resulted in the mercenaries being used in the Makuta's experiment as punishment. The experimentation the Makuta had in mind was how he could affect a Hordika transformation on a being. The experiment involved many tortures enforced onto the subjects. Most of the results resulted in twisted, hideous creature or the death of the subject. Spidrek was one of ten that survived the experiment and presented fabulous results to the Makuta. The experimentation process resulted in the subjects losing their memory, as well as their elemental powers Spidrek, as well as the other test subjects, were able to escape when the Great Cataclysm occurred, as the lab they were held in was severely damaged by the event. The Hordika were able to kill the Makuta that was experimenting on them. During their escape, the Hordika slaughtered mass amounts of Visorak. All the Hordika, save for Spidrek, decided to stay on the island, as they figured they would not welcome anywhere else. Spidrek set off with no clear purpose or goal. Spidrek eventually arrived at Zakaz, where he operated as a mercenary and assassin. Retaining subconscious memory of his time as a trapper and a Toa, Spidrek could utilize these techniques, and became one of the most sought after assassins on Zakaz. Life as a Dark Hunter Spidrek was then confronted by a member of the Dark Hunters, who had wished to recuit him into the organization. He agreed to the offer, and was taken to Odina. During his training, Spidrek was ruthless, not sparing any Dark Hunters he faced off against and quickly rose to a higher value in the organization. Due to him having no name beforehand, he took the name "Spidrek." Spidrek was sent on many high level missions, assassinating many high officials in some of the other islands. In one of his missions, he was assigned to kill one of the Hordika which survived the experiments Spidrek was in. This Hordiak was evidently also part of his former Toa team. The event triggered some memories of his life as a Toa to resurface, although Spidrek dismissed them as dreams. The event, however, has had him question his existence. When Makuta Teridax took over the Matoran Universe, Spidrek, as well as most of the other Dark Hunters, evacuated Odina after it was overrun by Rahkshi. After Spherus Magna was reformed due to the Battle of Bara Magna, Spidrek left the Matoran Universe and began life on this new planet. Due to him being troubled by resurfacing memories, Spidrek became more independent in his line of, albeit still working for the Dark Hunters. Abilities and Traits As a Toa, Spidrek had complete control of the element of acid. He also utilized an Akaku during this period. When he was transformed into a Hordika, Spidrek lost control over his Akaku, and his power of acid was limited severely. Fortunately, the experimentation done on him resulted in a gland that produces acid. He could spit the acid and he would coat his armor in acid. Due to his expertise as a hunter, Spidrek was very stealthy and patient; he could also track down his targets, and due to his heightened senses he received from his transformation, it was impossible to avoid Spidrek when he pursued a target Since he was a Toa, Spidrek carried a Kinetic Staff, which with every blow, it would absorb some of the targets energy. When fully charged, it could release mass amounts of energy onto a target. Trivia * This is the second iteration of the MOC * Spidrek was created for LEGO's official villain building challenge in celebration of Bionicle's return in 2015. However, he was never submitted * He is Pitcat's second biggest MOC at the moment Category:Dark Hunters Category:Acid